peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Punk 36
Tape ; Name *Punk 36 ; Station *German based radio stations ; YYYY-MM *1986-11/12 ; Comments *Compilation of mainly punk tracks, some from Peel's German based shows from BFBS or Radio Bremen and some from other German radio DJ’s. Minimal DJ links. Tracklisting :(JP: 'This is Snuff Rider M.C.') *Head Of David: Snuff Rider M.C. (LP - LP) Blast First 08 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'That's...') *'unknown punk tune between 3:15 and 6:15. Can't figure if it is in English or German !!' :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German: 'Die Deutsche' before audio cuts off) *Billy And The Willies: Cowboy Dave (LP - Life In Hotelrooms) Double A :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German telling the title of the track above) :(JP: 'Next band come from Dusseldorf for thereabouts, the S-Chords') *S-Chords: Voran! Voran! (7") Mekka 08 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'We just have to take it...') *'unknown French language piano music with punk vocals' :(non-Peel speaker about to say something before sound cuts off) *Pop Will Eat Itself: Oh Grebo, I Think I Love You (7" - Poppiecock) Chapter 22 15 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Very...') *'silence between 15:26 and 15:30' :(JP: 'This next is a record that I picked up in Japan by a band called Junk Schizo. I read about them...This is Black And Red) *Junk Schizo: Black And Red (7" - Pity To The Ignorant) Doom probably 15 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'It's absolute...) *Go-Betweens: Lee Remick (12" - The Able Label Singles) Situation Two 15 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'I I I, those were the...) *'silence between 19:58 and 20:03' *Eton Crop: Yes Please, Bob (LP - Yes Please, Bob) Ediesta probably 23 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Holland's...') *'silence between 22:43 and 22:47' :(JP: 'From Geisterfahrer, this is Thermograph') *Geisterfahrer: Thermograph (LP - Fi$ch Gott) What's So Funny About.. 29 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: Geisterfahrer...') :(JP: 'These are the Ramones, Howling At The Moon') *Ramones: Howling At The Moon (Sha-La-La) (7") Beggars Banquet 29 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'The Ramones...') *Half Man Half Biscuit: Arthur's Farm (v/a LP - Ways To Wear Coats - A Compilation From Vulcan Studios) Vulcan 29 November 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Half...') *Claw Boys Claw: That's Life (LP - With Love From The Boys) Polydor :(non-Peel announcer) *Jam: That's Entertainment (2xLP - Snap!) Polydor :(non-Peel announcer: That's...) *Executive Slacks: Rock 'n' Roll (Remix) (12") Play It Again Sam *Panhandle Alks: Heut' Nacht (LP - Alk-A-Billy Trail) Weser *MDC: The Big Picture (LP - Smoke Signals) R Radical :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German) *R. Stevie Moore: Jesus Rocks (v/a LP - Obscure Independent Classics: Volume 3 "It Was Clearly The Belgian That Was Tampering With The Pilchard") Cordelia *Bad Brains: Sacred Love (LP - I Against I) SST :(JP: 'Now a couple of things I bought from Japan and this is by an ensemble called the Osenchi Club, Dynamite Hurricane') *Osenchi Club (おセンチ倶楽部): ダイナマイト・ハリケーン (Dynamite Hurricane) (10") 月光 [[29 November 1986 (BFBS)|''29 November 1986 (BFBS)]] or 06 December 1986 (BFBS)'' :(JP: 'That's got...') *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (12" - Move A Little Closer) What Goes On 06 December 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'See how...') *X-Mas Project: Jingle Bells (LP - X-Mas Project) Aaarrg *'unknown English language goth tune with saxophone mentioning the chorus Jazz' *'unknown modern surf instrumental' :(JP: 'My thanks to the Garageland bandits for sending me the debut LP by top Hanover duo, Abstürzende Brieftauben, and here's a track from the LP') *Abstürzende Brieftauben: Autofahr'n (LP - Das Kriegen Wir Schon Hin) Au-Weia 13 December 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Get that thing out of here') *Beastie Boys: Fight For Your Right (LP - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam :(non-Peel announcer) *'unknown foreign accented English language punk cover of Scott Mackenzie's San Francisco' :(JP: 'Bed...') *Jason & The Scorchers: White Lies (LP - Lost & Found) EMI America *Iggy Pop: Real Wild Child (Wild One) (7") A&M :(non-Peel announcer) *Cult Maniax: Cities (v/a LP - Religious As Hell) Rot *Dif Juz: Hu (LP - Out Of The Trees) 4AD File ;Name *Punk36-unbearbeitet.mp3 ;Length *01:32:30 ;Other *Many thanks to Harfe. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online